Game of Drones
Game of Drones is a free-to-play Futurama themed puzzle game. Versions are available for iOS and Android. The game is a variation of the popular Candy Crush Saga''' '''matching game style. Each level consists of a tiled board filled with drones of different colors. They must be removed by matching up four drones of the same color. Matching more than four drones of the same color unlocks bonus items that can be used to destroy several drones at the same time, such as a line drone that destroys an entire line of drones regardless of color or a circle drone that destroys drones in a circle around it. Levels are divided into areas, each of which is accompanied by a character and locale from the Futurama series. Each character has a special ability that charges up as you clear drones from the board. Later levels also add special new drones and objectives, such as pizza delivery where you must remove a certain number of pizza boxes from the level, or frozen drones that must be matched up multiple times before they disappear. The player is given a limited amount of moves to complete a level. If the level objective is not achieved before running out of moves, the player chooses between losing a life or paying in-game currency to gain 5 extra moves. Several single-use power-ups are also available that take out drones in different patterns. The player is given a limited number of these for free during the first few levels, but additional ones must be bought for in-game currency or won on the Wheel of Robots. The player is given 5 lives, and when the lives are depleted, the player is not allowed to continue until regenerating lives. A life regenerate every 30 minutes. It is also possible to watch an advertisement to regenerate a new life (availability is limited, so this is not always possible). Recommending the game to friends via Facebook also gives free lives. It is also possible to pay in-game currency to regenerate lives. In-game Currency In-game currency, in the form of bucks, can be earned slowly in-game, or purchased for real money. The currency can be used to continue playing after exhausting all moves or to buy single-use power ups. It is also possible to win currency by using the Wheel of Robots. Wheel of Robots The Wheel of Robots is a bonus game where you can spin a wheel to win various bonuses courtesy of the Robot Devil. To spin the wheel, the player must first watch an advertisement. The Wheel of Robots is on a timer, and can only be played when the timer expires and there are advertisements available to watch. Prizes: *In-game currency *Inifinite lives for a limited amount of minutes *A card for the card collection *Jackpot, usually contains in-game currency, but may also contain bonus items Card Collection The card collection was introduced in a game update. Cards are earned by playing levels. Each time you complete or fail at a level, you increment a card earning bar. At certain intervals, you receive cards of increasing rarity. There is a cap on how many cards that can be earned, which is on a 20 hour timer. Cards can also be purchased for real money. Cards are in groups of five, and completing a group allows you to unlock a bonus, such as in-game currency, a bonus item or infinite play for a certain amount of minutes. There are also two permanent upgrades available: Increase the amount of cards that can be earned for each 20 hour period by one, and one that permanently changes the life cap from 5 to 6. These cards are however all of the rarest card type, and very hard to earn. Cards are ranked by rarity, from common to legendary with several steps between. Comic Panels can be viewed at ☀https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGNEYlx50r4Me1fEm3Os_DW7kIfL43U5N There is also a Game of Drones Wiki page with more details on plot and design at https://theinfosphere.org/Game_of_Drones Category:Video games